


Sometimes we end up missing the worst parts of things that we really shouldn't miss

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Genre: Clu voice your unhealthy coping mechanism is the one aspect of yourself I will yet you keep, TRONZLER TIME BAYBEEEEEEEE, That's right, The Games, Tron voice I am going to cling to the most traumatic experience in my life, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS FOLKS???????, hahahahaha I feel mean, the angst REALLY writes itself here guys, this has been living read free in my head for like months and I finally got it down in actual words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: He really shouldn't like the games as much as he does. It's probably pretty unhealthy, really. Willingly reliving the worst trauma of your life is not, in fact, what most people would call "healthy" or "good".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes we end up missing the worst parts of things that we really shouldn't miss

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: "Tron; The Games in Relation"

He really  _ shouldn't  _ like the games as much as he does. It's probably pretty unhealthy, really. Willingly reliving the worst trauma of your life is not, in fact, what most people would call "healthy" or "good".

But that being said, he's just  _ so  _ good at them.

There is, also, the fact that it reminds him a little too much of home.

Look, he's  _ glad  _ he came to the new grid. He's happy, and he'd do it again, because Flynn asked him to, and he'd do  _ anything _ for Flynn.

But…

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss  _ home _ .

And he is lying, most of the time. He's not the sort to make his emotions someone else's problem, much less Flynn's, who has _more_ than enough on his plate already. So, for the most part, he bottles it up. Doesn't think about it. Keeps his problems to _himself,_ and tries not to worry about things like "home".

But, when he's in the games…

He knows, intellectually, that this is the  _ worst  _ part of the old system to hang on to. Litterally the worst: He had seen  _ countless _ programs die at the hands of the old regime, in games not unlike these ones-

But even then, even  _ back  _ then, despite all the horror and the death and the bloodshed,

He had been really,  _ really _ good at them.

And he still is.

And that's something to cling to, right?

* * *

It is, funny, really, that that's the one thing that Clu lets him  _ keep _ .

It was  _ already _ all he had, desperately clinging to an old life.

And that really is what he does most, isn't it? Cling to an old life?

That must be what Clu is trying to show him.

Or maybe it's just for the crowds. Rinzler is, really, a  _ wonderful  _ piece of propaganda in his own right. A symbol,  _ the  _ symbol, twisted in Clu's hands, made into his personal killing machine…

It does wonders for intimidation. And just breaking people's spirits, generally.

Rinzler isn't really  _ conscious  _ enough to think about any of this. At least,  _ Tron  _ isn't. He doesn't have any higher processing; any control.

_ Tron _ is, at this point, little more than a passing thought, really.

But that is the sort of things that cross Rinzler's brain. They don't stay there, of course, in and out before he can even process them, but they do pass. A lot passes through his head.

He doesn't have the capacity to really 'think' about any of it.


End file.
